memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unit XY-75847
What is this? An anon user has removed references to this being a unit of starships and put a speculative statement about what it might be. I'm wondering if the community is in agreement on this. Kirk's statement about returning with the fleet(and the Enterprise doing so) would seem to suggest that this unit is a grouping of starships.--31dot 11:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) UHURA: Captain. Unit XY-75847 report a fleet of Klingon ships in their sector, sir. KIRK: What bearing? UHURA: Unable to ascertain, sir. KIRK: Mister Sulu, have the phaser crews stand by their positions. Full power deflector screens. SULU: Yes, sir. KIRK: Mister Spock and I are going to the planet's surface. You will be in command. Your responsibility is to the Enterprise, not to us. Is that clear? SULU: Perfectly, sir. KIRK: The Klingon fleet is in this quadrant. We know that Organia will be a target. If they should emerge SULU: We'll handle them, sir. KIRK: You will evaluate the situation. If there is a fleet of them, you'll get out of here, Mister Sulu. SULU: But, Captain KIRK: No buts. You'll get to safety and alert the fleet. You will not attack alone... :Based on that, I would say it's a probe of some kind, but there's really nothing IDing it either way. Looks like it's another Bellus and Zyra. - 18:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we could say it was an unidentified spacecraft- I think we can rule out outposts.--31dot 01:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::It could be a probe as suggested, or the unit of Starfleet Intelligence responsible for reconnaissance in that sector. We really can't tell whether it refers to some specific starship(s), or some other installation, or even some abstract concept. -- Cid Highwind 12:15, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Category Should the category be "Military units"?--31dot 20:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :See here for a possible solution. - 21:16, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Changes The unit reported that the Klingon fleet was detected in their sector, not in the same sector as the Enterprise. I had the unit categorized as military units, for a dictionary definition of unit was, "A member of a military organization." http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/unit Starfleet was identified in several episodes and films as being a miliary organization. So, the category fit for this unit. Even in the episode "Errand of Mercy", Kirk states that the Federation can provide military aid to the Organians.Lakenheath72 (talk) 18:45, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :We don't know that it was a military unit; it could be a drone or other piece of technology. 31dot (talk) 21:02, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I can understand that, that was why I left the category blank. However, why do you insist on keeping information that is inaccurate? Fix the data that is inaccurate; leave the data that is accurate. One other point - we are looking at this episode from the viewpoint of the 21st century. We need to look at this episode in the context of its times. In the 1960s, drones weren't known to the "general audience". The USAF was still experimenting with drones, which were used as target drones, and the results were classified. Lakenheath72 (talk) 21:06, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure what inaccurate information is being kept. We don't know what this thing is. If you don't like the word 'drone' you can use whatever word you wish, it doesn't matter; the point is that this could be some unknown technology. The episode needs to be looked at as being in the future; the words used don't matter. 31dot (talk) 21:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC) The inaccurate information is that the unit was reporting the fleet being in the same sector as the Enterprise. When I look at a piece of art, I look at the context in which it was created. Probably reading archaeological magazines has influenced my thinking on this matter and learning how episodes and films are reflections of the world they were created in. For me, when I hear the word unit, I ask myself what would a writer in 1960s America think this word would mean? what would an audience member in 1960s America think this world would mean? It's called "web of associations". Episodes set in the future are actually an extension of what was seen possible in the time they were written.Lakenheath72 (talk) 22:33, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Please just stop with your "web of associations". Those have led you down poorly thought out paths previously, and will continue to do so. -- sulfur (talk) 00:30, March 30, 2015 (UTC)